


Strawberry and Mint Chocolate Chip

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Jon uses archivist powers a lil, M/M, Tired Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Tumblr prompt: my five year plan is to maybe go out for ice cream this afternoon? (Live every day like the ice cream store is closing.)





	Strawberry and Mint Chocolate Chip

It wasn’t necessarily easy to be dating the Archivist, but Martin found ways to make it work. More often than not it meant getting takeout and forcibly clearing Jon’s desk of most everything except for the plastic and styrofoam food containers, keeping one or two tapes on the desk just because he had learned from the number of times where he took all of them away. Martin also found that watching new movies or TV shows was another was to keep the Beholding happy, always learning something new about the world around them or the worlds that are possible, the ways that people can imagine things. 

It was the morning after one of those evenings,where they had been hanging out in Jon’s apartment surrounded by clutter while watching some new show that had just come out. They had stayed up until far too late, three or four in the morning, and when they eventually woke up around 11 the clouds that filled the sky were pouring down rain, scaring everyone into their homes. It was late October and things were busy around the Institute, mostly people who were pranked by their friends, but both of them had taken the day off, needing to get out of the Institute for just one day. 

They laid in bed for just longer than was comfortable, the urge to get up and do something beginning to settle in. Except for the fact that Jon insisted they have a deep conversation despite the sleep that still lingered in the air.

“Martin, it’s a serious question.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Jon.”

“I’m just wondering where you see yourself five years from now.”

“Where do you see yourself, why don’t you answer it first?”

“I see myself at the Magnus Institute, like always. If I’m not dead first.”

“What, just like, still making tapes of all the different statements?”

“There are a lot of them!”

Martin turned his head to look at Jon, trying to figure out what he was trying to get out of him. “Wait, you’re…. You’re not-”

Jon hoisted himself up onto an elbow, his expression offended. “Of course not, Martin! I’m allowed to have conversations without having to compel someone!”

“I wasn’t sure for a moment there!”

“What, do you want me to be?”

“I don’t know!” Martin turned his face away from Jon.

Jon leaned over Martin, making it so that he couldn’t avoid Jon’s questioning gaze. “Martin, do you want me to force you to answer the question?”

Martin heard it in the question, but it wasn’t quite strong enough to make him answer. “Ask it again.”

Jon heard Martin’s response and took it as an affirmative. “Where exactly do you see yourself in five years?”

“I don’t.”

Confusion clouded in on Jon. “What?”

“I don’t see myself in five years as doing anything. I work for the Magnus Institute, I could die any day now, statistically speaking the longer I go without dying, the higher the likelihood of me dying is.”

Jon pulled himself closer to Martin, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “I’m sorry, Martin.”

The compelling was dropping away - Jon hadn’t asked another question - but Martin kept going anyways. “You’re the Archivist, Jon. Unless something goes horribly awry, you’re going to be around for at least a little while, so you can keep doing the same thing every day, but I never know what day is going to be my last. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m going to make it to this afternoon, like what if some other entity decides to bust in here and try and kill you? That’s why I don’t have a five year plan. My five year plan is going to the ice cream shop with you this afternoon because that’s as far ahead as I can plan these days, and even that’s looking pretty far into the future.” Lightning shot outside the window, a crack of thunder rolling quickly after. “Even the ice cream shop seems like it’s not happening, at least in this weather.”

Jon pressed a quick kiss to the back of Martin’s neck, tightening his arms around his boyfriend once again. “Even if we don’t make it to the ice cream shop, we’ll go to the store and get some. Not entirely the same, but close, right?”

Martin was facing away from him still, but he saw the muscles in his jaw move as a smile broke out. “Close enough. Probably a better deal too, then I can steal more of yours without you complaining.”

“Well maybe I’ll steal some of yours as payback.”

“You don’t even like strawberry!”

“Aren’t you allergic to mint?”

“That’s not the point of ice cream….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Jon and Martin so much and nothing Jonny says will ever convince me to spell the archivists name as John. 
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe/share if you enjoyed reading it, and feel free to send me more prompts over at mercutiglo on tumblr.


End file.
